Shoujo-chan and the Beautiful World
by shangeling
Summary: Aya Sjöholm's life has been full of expectations. When she chooses instead to fulfill her aspiration of becoming a stylist things begin to take shape in ways she never imagined possible. Of course, this is after a certain loud-mouthed fashion designer, a filthy rich neighbor and a set of amber-eyed twins get involved. They were joking about the whole "toy" thing, right?
1. Chapter 1

(A.N: I simply couldn't sit on this any longer, so I'm releasing it to the wild. Not sure when I'll update this again as it takes place after my story Afterward, so I'd like to finish that story before really diving into this one.)

Chapter One: Help me out, Shoujo-chan!

"What's with that _makeup_?"

"And her expression."

"She looks like she's ready to pull someone's hair out."

"Scary..."

"What does that "gal" want with Aya-san?"

Aya heard the terse whisperings of her classmates before she saw the girl herself.

"Oy," a rough voice addressed her. "You're Aya Sh-Shju-"

Aya turned, "Sjöholm." she blinked in surprise when she examined the woman in front of her.

"Right." The woman was all done up in ganguro style, with her bleached hair and tanned skin, and her light-toned make up, the brash and slightly outdated look was complimented by her flat expression. Despite this, her clothes and accessories were the last word in trendy and the black and white jumper one piece she wore lent to the edginess of her features. She stuck out a hand, "Mei Yasumura."

Awkwardly, and more than a little confused, Aya shook her hand, "N-nice to meet you?"

"You've got the top marks in the cosmetology department, right?" her voice was clear and a touch too loud for the half empty classroom.

"I- um- I suppose so." she spared a sidelong glance at her gossiping classmates, no doubt they were looking forward to spreading the rumor about the "girl gang" woman troubling Aya. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"I'm from fashion design." she explained. "I've got a runway project for my quarterly exam next week and I need someone to do the hair and makeup for my models, you free now for a rehearsal?"

The other cosmetology students of Nozawarai Woman's College looked on with interest. The contrast of the two women toward the front of the classroom was striking. Aya was the top student in their department, and her image did a good job of reflecting that. Her dark blonde hair was coifed and curled to perfection, and her fair skin was as even and blemishless as an airbrushed model in an advertisement, she dressed in creams and pinks and delicate whites. She was the envy and the pride of her classmates.

Aya blinked, caught off guard, unsure of what to make of the proposal.

Mei went on, "I'll have a photographer there, she'll be more than happy to provide as many copies as you need for your portfolio."

'She's got a pretty good sales pitch.' Aya thought. "Then I'd be happy to help you, Yasumura-san."

"Call me Mei-chan." she smiled, quite prettily for all of her loudness.

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Aya Shoujo." Mei introduced her to the scarce group she was using as "models".

"Sjöholm." Aya corrected without much passion.

"She's the top student in her cosmetology class. We'll have her do your hair and makeup for the show."

"I'll be in your care." Aya bowed, looking up at the trio gathered before her.

"Shoujo?" the two men of the trio said in unison. Their voices meshed together into an echoing chorus.

Aya nearly had to shade her eyes just to look at them, the pair was incredibly handsome. So much so that they were practically sparkling. The rightmost boy had spiky brown hair, a very good dye job if Aya's eyes didn't deceive her, and his eyes were a striking amber color. The leftmost boy had the exact same color eyes but his hair was ginger and fell in slight waves down to his shoulders. It was obvious the two were twins as aside from their hairstyles they were absolutely identical. The brunette, western woman sat between them was quite beautiful herself, though she seemed rather annoyed at the moment- Aya figured it had something to do with how the guys to either side of her seemed to be using her head as an elbow rest.

"For the last time, I'm not your armrest!" the bespectacled girl protested. "And she said it's Sjöholm, I won't let this become another "Bossanova" incident."

The guys grinned, eyes sparkling, "Sorry, Kiiro-senpai, you're just the perfect height for an armrest."

The girl, Kiiro apparently, looked like she was going to give them an earful before Mei snapped, catching the trio's attention.

"Hello?" Mei cocked her head. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves? You guys are super rude for a bunch of rich kids."

"Ne? Where are my manners?" Kiiro stood, shaking off the guys arms, and made her way to Aya. "I'm Kiiro Harper, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sjöholm." she pointed her thumb to the two boys behind her. "These _children_ are Hikaru..." she gestured to the boy on the right. "...and Kaoru Hitachiin." to the boy on the left.

Choosing to ignore their senior's remark, Hikaru and Kaoru began circling Aya. The girl felt like she was being sized up, she stiffened, denying the urge to turn in circles to keep up with the two.

"So you're a stylist?" Hikaru asked, examining her hair with a critical eye.

Aya nodded, growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"She looks the part." Kaoru stopped in front of her, scrutinizing her face.

Aya's cheeks reddened.

"Wah! She's really cute when she blushes." Kaoru commented to his brother.

"Ah! You're right." Hikaru joined his brother, standing back to back and holding each other's hands.

"Then it's decided! You can be our new toy." they announced at the same time, their mischievous grins had returned.

"Toy?" she echoed, taken aback a bit.

"Ne? Hey, you two! You're going too far." Kiiro pinched their cheeks.

"Ow! Hey! Hey! Kiiro-senpai! That hurts! We were just kidding!" they struggled against the woman who was a good head shorter than them.

"I don't care if you're kidding!" she frowned, releasing them. "You've gone and freaked her out."

Aya didn't really know what to say about the scene in front of her. What exactly had she agreed to?

"Sorry about those two." Mei smiled warmly at her. "They can be kind of a handful sometimes but they're sweet once you get to know them." she turned to the trio of "models". "Alright you three, enough horsing around! You've got to practice!"

"But they started it." Kiiro batted her eyelashes at Mei. "Sorry, Mei-chan."

"I don't care who started it. Get into the prep room so we can get going!" she pointed to the adjoining room in front of her. "Thanks for helping out by the way Shoujo-chan, I don't trust any of the three here to stop bickering long enough to do a half decent job themselves."

"Hey, we resent that, Mei-chan!" the twins called back, pulling Kiiro into a hug, "We're all a big happy family, isn't that right, Kiiro-senpai?"

"Hands off before I remove them from you entirely, boys." the woman said sweetly.

"See?" the boys grinned again, ignoring her warning as they made their way back to the prep room.

"Right." Mei huffed, leading Aya by her elbow.

* * *

"So, Kiiro-senpai will be wearing this, this and this." Mei began, lying three ensembles on the folding table behind the curtain. "While the twins can have their pick of any of these." she gestured to the other outfits on the table. Aya was quite impressed by all of them, dresses and jackets that looked like they ought to belong in professional boutiques, intricate stitching that had to have taken Mei hours, colors that complimented each other so well it was hard to believe Mei was only in her first year of college.

"Right." Aya tapped her finger to her chin, looking the lot over and then glancing up at the trio across the table from them, trying to envision what kind of hairstyles and makeup she thought would go best with them. "Any suggestions?" she glanced at Mei.

"Just do your best effort."

"Of course, Yasumura-san." Aya nodded.

"Alright then you guys get changed into your first outfits and we'll start." Mei commanded with a wave of her hand.

Kiiro picked up the tuxedo dress that was first in line, and headed for the section of the room that had been cordoned off with a curtain.

"We can change right here..." Kaoru began unbuttoning his shirt.

"...right, Mei-chan?" Hikaru did the same.

"You will not!" Mei growled, pushing the two forcibly behind the curtain opposite the one Kiiro had entered. She huffed, "Jeez! Why did I even bother asking you two!"

Aya had to chuckle a bit, the four of these people were so funny and she'd only known them for twenty minutes.

"Because Tono would have gotten carried away." Hikaru's voice answered.

"And Kyouya-senpai's in America." Kaoru offered.

"And Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai's heights would have made the project more difficult?" Kiiro supplied from her dressing room.

"Exactly!" the twins cheered.

"Right." Mei sighed again. She glanced back at Aya, who was still giggling. Mei smiled, "Great, Shoujo-chan thinks we're crazy."

"It's not that, Yasumura-san, I just think you guys are really funny." Aya hid her smile with a hand.

"Ne! Boys, she's laughing at you!" Kiiro called.

"Really?" the boys stuck their heads out from behind the curtain. "You think we're funny?"

"Mhm." she nodded, still smiling.

"You'll get sick of them soon enough, Shoujo-san." Mei turned to the twins. "Oy! Get dressed! What am I paying you for?"

"You aren't paying us at all, Mei-chan." Kiiro said with a smirk as she emerged from her curtain, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"We volunteered out of the _goodness_ of our hearts." the boys added.

"You two don't have any goodness in your hearts." Kiiro murmured flatly.

"We can hear you slandering us, Kiiro-senpai!" the two finished changing, sliding aside the curtain.

"But it is a little true, isn't it, Hikaru?" Kaoru leaned against his older brother, elbow on his shoulder.

The two grinned.

"Whatever." Mei dismissed their playfulness with a gesture. "Come sit over here. Shoujo-chan, ready to begin?"

"Mm."

* * *

"Wow." Kiiro looked at herself in the mirror. Her waves tamed in a thick, looping braid, her makeup an artful blend of smudged shadows and definitive lines of color. "It's easy to tell you're the top student, Shoujo-chan." she smiled at the younger girl, apparently forgetting that she was the only one protesting calling her "Shoujo" earlier.

"It's nothing." Aya shrugged. "I've just been doing this sort of thing for a while now."

"No, seriously." Hikaru examined his expertly ruffled hair, turning his head this way and that in the mirror. His eyes were lined perfectly, matching the black accents of his suit jacket.

"We couldn't have done any better ourselves." Kaoru admitted with a surprised smile. He winked at his own reflection, admiring the apple-red shade of his lips.

"Thank you." she said sheepishly.

"Thank _you_ , Shoujo-chan." Mei grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Hey, Kiiro-senpai, did you bring your camera?"

"Of course, why?" Kiiro looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"I told Aya you'd be able to take a few photographs of her work for her portfolio." Mei said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Kiiro fetched her camera from her bag.

"Why do you carry that with you?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Her smile sparkled, "In case I have to take impromptu shots for the club's photobooks."

"She's definitely his finacée." Kaoru slumped.

"Say "ootoro", boys." Kiiro said sweetly as she began snapping shots. "I'll take shots from the show for you, too, Shoujo-san."

In spite of themselves they posed for the camera like real pros.

"Thank you, Harper-san." Aya gave a small bow.

"No problem, I'd been meaning to get a few shots of the boys anyway." Kiiro took close up shots of their faces. "Your merch has been severely lacking since the two of you graduated."

Aya wondered what kind of "merch" she could be talking about.

"Okay, guys, now we just have to make sure you look good on the catwalk." Mei began pushing the trio out of the prep room. "You should stick around until we're done, Shoujo-chan, Kiiro-senpai is taking us all out to karaoke."

"I am?" Kiiro glanced back at Mei, surprised.

"Yep. The Twins can get the tab after the actual show." Mei replied sunnily.

'I've never been invited to karaoke before.' Aya thought, a blush spreading to her cheeks again as she followed the quartet to the auditorium proper.

"Ah! Hikaru, she's blushing again!"

"I think she likes us, Kaoru!"

"What have I told you two about freaking her out?" Kiiro scolded them. "Besides you two hadn't even said anything!"

* * *

Aya watched the three practice their struts as Mei called out instructions. The brothers especially did exceptionally well, acting as if they had done this sort of thing a hundred times before.

'Maybe they really are in the modeling business?' she mused.

"Kiiro-senpai, you need to be in your next outfit by the time Hikaru finishes his rotation!" Mei coached the older girl.

Kiiro, who was now wearing a swirling hi-low dress and accessorized to the nines, nearly faltered on the stage they were using as an impromptu runway, "I can't walk that fast!"

"Her legs are too short!" Kaoru called from the other end of the stage, hiding his grin.

She glared at him.

"Just run then." Mei shrugged.

"In these heels?" the sleeve of her dress slid down her shoulder.

"I can help you to the prep room." Aya offered, "Just make it to the stairs and I'll help you get to the dressing room more quickly."

"Ah! Shoujo-chan is so sweet!" Kiiro beamed, "Not at all like any of these other meanies here!" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You know I could always get Haruhi to take your part!" Mei stuck her tongue out.

The twins found that laughable, "Please don't, Mei-chan! Not unless you want your first exam gives points for comedy!"

* * *

After they had practiced walking the catwalk until Mei was finally contented they packed up and left Nozawarai's auditorium. Aya was surprised when two sleek town cars had come to pick them up. She recalled Mei's remark about the other three being "rich kids".

"Shoujo-chan can ride with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced, making to abduct Aya.

"Like hell!" Kiiro pulled the blonde to her side, "Shoujo-chan, you can ride with me. The Twins are simply devils."

"Well, we were the "Little Devil type."" she thought she heard Kaoru remark, unsure of exactly what that meant.

Kiiro slid into her towncar, patting the middle seat next to her. Mei sat on her other side.

"Where to, Miss Kiiro?" Kiiro's personal bodyguard/driver, Aijima, asked from the driver's seat.

"The usual karaoke place, if you please, Aijima-san." Kiiro smiled sweetly.

'Just how rich are these people?' Aya thought. "Out of curiousity, Harper-san, which university do you attend?"

"Please, call me Kiiro." the older girl began. "I attend Ouran University, actually."

"A stinking rich school for the stinking rich kid." Mei said, sticking her tongue out at Kiiro.

Aya's eyes widened a bit, 'No kidding.'

"I suppose if we met last year that would have made us rivals, then." she said.

"What do you mean?" Kiiro cocked an eyebrow.

"I graduated from Lobelia Girl's Academy last year." she explained.

"Lo-Lobelia?" Kiiro looked stricken.

"Wah! Are you alright, Harper-san?" Aya asked, worried about how mentioning her old school could result in a reaction like that.

"Long story." Mei said with a smile. "But I guess that means you're a rich kid, too, huh? How come you're going to a regular college like Nozawarai?"

"Ah, I'm not really all that well off." Aya shrugged. "My Mom's an actress and she wanted me to follow her footsteps and become part of the acting program there, but I've always wanted to become a stylist. Lobelia's university doesn't offer cosmetology so I started at Nozawarai because it's close to home."

"Acting program..." Kiiro muttered, recalling some unknown horror.

"Wow, you're Mom's an actress?" Mei's surprised tone was evident.

Aya nodded, used to this, "She's Kyomi Tendo."

"I've seen a few of her movies. Why do you have different last names? Is she divorced?" Mei asked with her usual tactlessness.

Kiiro snapped out of her stupor, waving her arms frantically, "Mei-chan you can't just ask that! I swear you're as bad as Haruhi sometimes."

"I don't mind, Harper-san." Aya returned her attention to Mei. "She is. My Dad is an actor in Sweden, that's why my name's so...outlandish."

Mei nodded, nosiness ausauged.

The car slowed as they approached the karaoke establishment, Kiiro asked Aijima to return home until she called him. Then she met up with the twins putting on a grave face, "You'll never guess what high school Shoujo-chan attended."

They tilted their heads, curious.

"Lobelia." she wilted, clutching their arms for support.

They acquired the same haunted look that Kiiro had had earlier.

"What's so bad about Lobelia?" Aya's confusion was apparent.

"Like I said. Long story." Mei said as she led them all inside to the counter. "Card please, Kiiro-senpai." she held her hand out to her senior.

Without any protesting, Kiiro produced a gold card from her purse. Aya's mother made good money, but golden credit cards were an entirely new category. Just what kind of people were these?

The receptionist happily showed them to their nicest karaoke room, "Right this way, Miss Harper. Please enjoy your time here." the woman said in the most polite tone Aya had ever heard.

"We want the first song!" Hikaru pumped his fist in the air, his other hand interlaced with his brother's.

"Order us something spicy, Kiiro-senpai!" Kaoru commanded as the brothers took the stage.

"Spoiled brats..." Kiiro's smirk twitched but she picked up the tablet with all the menu choices.

"Hey, Shoujo-chan! Come up and sing with us! We'll do a duet!" the brothers smiled, perusing the song selection.

"Just pretend like they aren't here, Shoujo-chan." Kiiro flipped her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

"So you guys are the sons of Yuzuha Hitachiin?" Aya cocked her head. "I knew the name was familiar." their mother was the best clothes designer in all of Tokyo, undisputed.

"Yeah, our Mom designed the wardrobe for a movie your Mom starred in." Hikaru tried recalling the title.

" _On the Highest Hill_ , right?" Kaoru supplied. "No wait, she did _Gilded Age_ , too, didn't she?"

"I think so. I know my Mom's commissioned a few dresses for events, too." Aya smiled, sipping her virgin daiquiri.

Kiiro swooned, "She designed the dress I was wearing when I got engaged."

"Are you swooning because of the engagement or the dress?" Hikaru asked flatly.

It was then that Aya noticed the cluster of diamonds on Kiiro's ring finger.

'Again, just how rich are these people?' Aya thought, incredulous.

"I didn't know that!" Mei's eyes widened. "Yuzuha-sama's the one who inspired me to make clothes! Well, her and my Dad, I guess."

"They're both fans of our Mom." Kaoru clarified with a smirk.

"Are either of you going to follow in her footsteps?" Aya asked him, curious.

"I might." Kaoru admitted. "I'm working toward a degree in fashion design."

"Kaoru can have the company." Hikaru grinned at his twin. "I'm doing game design."

"A true shame." Kiiro perked up. "The two of you would have been splendid evil masterminds."

"Kiiro-senpai, don't reveal our secret!" the two played along, making the whole group laugh.

"What made you want to become a stylist, Shoujo-chan?" Mei asked.

"Ah, when I was little I spent a lot of time in my Mom's dressing rooms, where her personal stylist watched me until it was time to go home. She's the one that inspired me."

"You were left in your mother's dressing room while she worked?" Hikaru asked, brow furrowing.

"That sounds so sad!" he mirrored his brother's expression.

Tears fell from their eyes.

She found herself enveloped in a hug from each of them, 'When did I get between them?!'

"Wah! It's not like that! Saki-san was there to keep me company!" she tried explaining to no avail.

"Come on, you two, enough suffocating Shoujo-chan!" Kiiro pull them away by their collars.

Mei stood, "Well, enough chit chat, it's my turn to sing. C'mon, Kiiro-senpai." she dragged her senior up out of the booth.

"Ne, Mei-chan, you know how I feel about singing in front of people!" she failed to stand her ground in her high heels.

"Come on, Kiiro, we're all friends here."

Aya found her cheeks coloring again.

"Ah! There she goes!"

"Mei-chan made her blush this time!"

* * *

"The Zuka club?" Aya asked. "Yeah, I knew of it. My Mom wanted me to join but I wouldn't be caught dead onstage."

"It's probably for the best." Hikaru said sagely.

"Yeah the three stars of it...well..." Kaoru trailed off, color draining from his face.

"Oh, I remember how everyone was crazy about Benio Amakusa when she was still in high school. There was an entire fan club devoted to her." she recalled, thinking of all the fanatical girls that would gather in the halls as the leading actress of the Zuka Club passed. "I never understood the hype."

"They were nuts!" the pair proclaimed. "They kidnapped a friend of ours and tried to steal her first kiss!"

Her brow furrowed, "You're kidding."

"Nope!" Hikaru waved away the notion.

"That Benibara was obsessed with her!" Kaoru affirmed.

"It's not like we have anything against same sex relationships, but those girls were just creepy." they concluded.

Mei and Kiiro rejoined them, "You guys can have a turn if you like." Mei said with a wave of her fingers.

"We never did get that duet, did we?" Kaoru looked slyly at his brother.

"No we didn't, Kaoru." his eyes turned to Aya.

"Please, Shoujo-chan?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not."

* * *

"Mei-chan, keep your eyes open, won't you?" Kiiro shook her friend who was quickly falling asleep with her head on Kiiro's shoulder. "Aijima will be around to pick us up any moment."

Mei was doing well to disobey her.

The twins's town car came to a stop in front of them.

"Time for us to go." Hikaru waved at the girls.

"We'll see you all later." Kaoru shot a smile at them.

"Bye, bye, Shoujo-chan." they waggled their fingers at Aya as their doors were opened for them.

"Don't let them bug you, Shoujo-chan." Kiiro smirked, looping an arm around Mei's waist before she could fall to the pavement. "They get clingy with new people."

Aya shrugged, "I don't really mind it. They seem nice."

Kiiro grinned, "They are, when they're not being pigheaded. Ah, here's Aijima."

Kiiro's car sidled up to the curb. Aijima hurried out to open a door for them, supporting Mei until he could help her in last.

"What's your address, Shoujo-chan?" the older girl asked as she buckled Mei's seatbelt.

Aya told her her flat's address.

Kiiro blinked at her in disbelief, "You're kidding? I live in 4A!"

"You're my downstairs neighbor then!" Aya grinned.

"What an odd coincidence!" she said with a laugh. "In that case, Aijima, please take us to Mei-chan's house."

"Of course, Miss."

Kiiro pulled Mei's head onto her shoulder so she wouldn't hit the window, "She's out like a light." she muttered. "Sorry if my friend's troubling you with her project, Shoujo-chan. Mei is very passionate about her work. She really gives it her all."

"I can tell, it's really admirable. Half the girls in my class are only doing cosmetology because thy think it's easy. It's nice to meet someone so driven. Besides, I don't really have any plans these days."

"Why's that?" Kiiro cocked her head, careful not to knock into Mei.

Aya shrugged, "Ah, it's only the first quarter of college, I've not yet had time to mingle very much."

Kiiro smiled sweetly at her, "If this arrangement keeps up I'm not sure you'll have any trouble with that, Shoujo-chan."

* * *

Aya kicked off her shoes at the threshold of her apartment, and made her way toward her bedroom. She glanced up at the clock, unable to remember the last time she had come home so late. It was a nice change. The people she had met that day seemed so nice. She'd even acquired a new nickname somehow. As she changed and sat back on her bed she found she was actually excited to see them all again for Mei's show next week.

"You would be proud of me, Saki. I think I made some friends today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Come along, Shoujo-chan!

"Makeup is a wonderful tool." the woman explained, blending the pink blush she'd brushed onto the little girl's cheeks. "It reminds people of how beautiful they really are." she smiled, looking over the little girl's face, "Okay, Aya, you can look now."

The girl opened her bright blue eyes and turned to face the grand mirror behind her, standing on the stool, she beamed, "Saki-san! I look just like Mama!"

"That was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Saki Watanabe met the child's eyes in the mirror. She'd given the girl the exact same look as she had her mother, Kyomi, for that day's shooting.

"Mhm." Aya nodded, crawling up onto the counter, heedless of the clutter of concealers and eyeshadow palettes. She put her chubby fingers on the mirror, making faces at herself, "I'll be in movies like Mama, when I'm grown up."

"You will?" Saki sat in the stool, "I think you'd be good at it."

"Yeah." the girl plopped down on the counter, swinging her legs over the edge. "I can be doctors and lawyers and the police!"

"What about princesses?" Saki smiled at her, resting her head in her hand.

"I guess so." Aya picked up a brush, running her fingers through it. "If I wanted."

Kyomi came to stand in the doorway of her dressing room, "Jesus, Watanabe, what did you do to her?"

Saki straightened up, "She wanted it to look like yours."

"I look just like you, Mama!" Aya cheered, holding out her hands to her mother.

"She's just a girl!" Kyomi ignored her daughter.

"What's the harm? It's just for playing around."

"Get that off of her! She looks ridiculous! I have a meeting with the producer and then we're going home, so hurry it up!" she grabbed her coat from where it hung behind the door, turning on her heel and heading back down the hallway.

Aya's face fell, within moments tears were in her eyes. She rubbed at them, smudging the eyeliner all over.

Saki sighed, digging out the face wipes from her bag and picking Aya up, "Come on, Aya, it's okay. Your Mom's just been going through a lot lately."

Aya linked her hands behind Saki's neck, hiding her face in her shoulder, "It's because of Daddy. She says I look like Daddy. She hates me!"

Saki struggled with the door to the bathroom, balancing Aya with one hand before pushing it open with her back, "No she doesn't. Your Mom loves you, she's just been upset today." she set Aya down on the counter beside the sink, "Close your eyes, honey, we'll get this all cleaned up, okay?"

"Okay." Aya said, hiccupping.

"Maybe you don't look much like your Mom, but that doesn't mean you aren't beautiful, Aya." she began washing off the dark streaks that lined her cheeks. "Just give your Mom some time, she'll see it."

Aya nodded, twisting her skirt in her hands.

* * *

Aya sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, the downside to going for her certification in cosmetology was that everyone was judging her appearance down to the last detail. She spent hours perfecting the dewy look of her skin, getting her eyeliner just right, straightening her hair just to curl it afterward. When she was finally satisfied that she would pass today's inspections she plucked her coat from the stand and slid on her flats at the door.

"Goodbye, house." she said as she looped her scarf around her neck and scooped up her bag. "Today is Yasumura-san's show." she reminded herself, locking the door behind her. "Right after school." she entered the elevator.

She hadn't had to beg her mother much for her to agree to foot the bill for the flat during the summer after highschool graduation. After she'd repeatedly refused her mother's insistences on getting her into acting, Kyomi admitted defeat. It was easy to get her to agree with just about anything now. But of course, the place was about as high end as one could get, "What would the tabloids say if I let my daughter live in some hovel?" Kyomi was always worried about what the tabloids would print.

The elevator stopped on the floor below. When the doors opened, Kiiro Harper stood there. Even in heels the woman was a couple of inches shorter than Aya.

"Good morning, Shoujo-chan!" she said with a smile, though she seemed tired.

Aya nodded, "Morning, Harper-san."

"Haven't I told you to call me, Kiiro?"

"A few times, yes." Aya said with a small smile of her own.

Since they'd met the week previous Kiiro had insisted on giving Aya rides to school. Of course, Kiiro's sunglasses-wearing, dark-suited driver Aijima was the one chauffeuring her to Nozawarai.

"Are you really sure your driver doesn't mind dropping me off?" Aya began as Kiiro took her hand and led her to where the town car was waiting.

"Please, Aijima is always asking me if there's anything more he could do." Kiiro shrugged. "Considering his last charge was my fiancé, I'm probably underworking him." she smirked. "Besides, Nozawarai is only a few miles out of the way."

"Right." Aya wondered why she still bothered being reluctant, by the third day she was resigned to accepting rides to school as part of her new routine. Though, the girl did feel embarrassed every time they pulled up to the entrance to the gates, the rest of the students had a tendency to gawk as the sleek car drove up. It only made matters worse that Aijima insisted on opening the door for her _and_ wishing "Miss Sjöholm" a nice day at school.

She enjoyed the company on the way over, however. For as loud as her friends Mei, Hikaru and Kaoru were, Kiiro was a quiet woman, content to sip her morning coffee and chat about class. Aya was surprised the fashionista that practically worshipped Yuzuha Hitachiin was getting a degree in business (though it did explain why she always dressed so business casual), but then again she had said something about her family managing hotels all over the world. Aya's mother was rich, but she was new money, having grown up in the middle class. Kiiro's family was on a completely different level. She wondered how Mei had become involved with her and the Hitachiins, but she didn't want to seem nosy.

"I'll see you at Mei's show!" Kiiro waved as Aya was let out of the car. "I'll have Aijima take the pictures from the point of the audience, okay?"

"Okay, Harper-san." the girl replied, dodging the curious stares of her schoolmates.

"Have a nice day, Miss Sjöholm." Aijima intoned with a slight bow.

Aya smiled awkwardly, walking briskly to her first class.

* * *

Aya entered the auditorium, there was a small crowd of students and teachers seated around the catwalk that had been erected in the center of the room. Already models for other students being tested were strutting their way up and down the stage. None of which looked as fabulous or as professional as Mei's friends, of course. She made her way to the prep room. Which, except for a few designers and the odd model or two was surprisingly empty. Aya smiled, wondering if Mei realized how overboard she was going today compared to her classmates.

"Shoujo-chan!" she was quickly enveloped in a pair of...no, wait, two pairs of arms.

She was nearly pushed off her feet by the two Hitachiin boys, "Ah, hello, Hita-"

They cut her off, "Please call us by our first names." Hikaru said flatly.

With a grin, Kaoru added, "It'll get confusing otherwise."

"Ah, yeah, you're right." Aya struggled out of their grips. "Hello, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san."

They did a little victory dance, "Yes, you owe us, Kiiro-senpai!" they pointed at their senior as she entered the prep room.

"Ne?" Kiiro's eyes widened in realization. "Shoujo-chan! Don't let them bully you into dropping your formalities!"

Aya laughed, "Ah, Harper-san, they both have the same last name." she explained. "It just makes more sense this way."

Kiiro drooped, "You two are so rude." she directed at the twins.

"I suppose if it really bothers you, I could call you Kiiro-senpai, also."

Kiiro's eyes lit up, "We're not in the same school but I'll take it!"

"Jeez, Kiiro-senpai, sometimes you're just as bad as Tono." the brothers said, deadpan.

"Don't you dare compare me to that loon." she said, frowning.

"Why are you guys just standing around?" Mei strode up to them, arms full with their outfits. "Hurry up and get changed! We have half an hour left!" she thrust a pile of clothes into the brothers' arms.

"Roger!" they hurried away, fearful of Mei's wrath.

Kiiro took what was left over in Mei's arms and made for her dressing room.

Mei shook her head before looking over her shoulder at Aya, "Ah, speaking of familiarity, you can call me Mei-chan now, right?"

Aya grinned, "Sure thing."

* * *

"So, um, exactly how many people are out there do you think?" Kiiro trembled, peeking out from behind the curtain of the stage.

"It's a little late for stage fright, don't you think?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Besides there's only like forty people out there." Kaoru shrugged.

"F-forty?" their senior stuttered. "I'm not as used to being the center of attention as you two!"

"You'll do fine, Kiiro-senpai." Mei bumped the girl with her hip.

The three of them looked even better than they had the week before. Seeing how dedicated Mei was to give off such a professional impression inspired Aya to go all out.

The final model for the previous student completed their walk, "Hikaru, you're up." Mei said, patting the brunette twin on the shoulder.

"Good luck!" Kaoru said with a sweet smile.

As with before, when Hikaru took to the stage, it was immediately apparent that he was highly trained in commanding the attention of others.

'To be expected since his mother's such a high profile designer.' Aya saw how the crowd, especially the girls, reacted.

He kept his expression neutral, but it was obvious he was enjoying being studied, he ran a hand through his hair as he turned. Free hand casually in his pocket.

"Show off." Kiiro muttered, smirking.

"I know, right?" Mei grinned. "I'm totally going to ace this exam. Get going, Kiiro-senpai."

Kiiro inhaled deeply before setting out, she may have not had the ideal height for the runway but she did her best.

Hikaru came back, expression returning to his usual playfulness, "As usual, they can't keep their eyes off me." he said, laying the arrogance on thick. "Beat that, Kaoru."

"Do you want a competition?" Kaoru grinned. "But, we have the same face."

"So? Shoujo-chan can judge." Hikaru's eyes sparkled as he headed back to the dressing room.

"I don't get a say?" Aya raised an eyebrow at the younger twin as he strutted off toward the end of the catwalk.

And just like that an odd competition was underway. Aya wasn't quite sure what the objective of the contest was anyway. Either way, Kaoru arrived at the end of the runway and pulled at the hem of his shirt, one of his hands on his hip.

"Exactly what am I judging?" Aya cocked her head as Hikaru took to the stage again.

He placed one hand at the back of his neck almost shyly and looked up at a group of girls in the audience, they swooned.

"What's with them?" Mei chuckled from Aya's side.

Aya was reminded briefly of the girls that followed the Zuka Club like lost puppies in high school.

The rest of the twins' time on center stage was spent trying to win more and more attention from the women in the audience. Kiiro was laughing as she completed her final circuit, "I didn't even need to worry! I felt more like filler between those two!"

"C'mon, Kiiro-senpai, there were plenty of male onlookers, you know!" Mei waggled her eyebrows.

"Mei-chan!" Kiiro swatted her arm. "I'm engaged in case you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, Kyouya-senpai would probably be happy to make someone disappear if they looked at you wrong." Hikaru chuckled.

Kaoru was last up, at the end of the stage he winked at a student paying him rapt attention, running a hand over his collar bone.

"I'm definitely passing this with flying colors!" Mei said between giggles. "You two really are too much!"

Kaoru returned, linking his arm through his brother's, "So which one of us won, Shoujo-chan?"

"Yeah, Shoujo-chan, which one of us charmed you more?" Hikaru grinned at her.

"Charmed me?" Aya laughed. "You guys are so funny."

"Yeah, you two really are dorks." Kiiro smirked at them.

They smiled at each other, "Which one, Shoujo-chan, which one!" they pestered her, grinning ever wider as she laughed harder.

"You both win!" she decided, catching her breath.

"Fine, we'll just do a rematch next time!" they struck poses, winking at her.

"Goodness, you two are as bad as King." Kiiro said with a chuckle.

"Mei-chan!" a voice called.

"Is that...?" Kiiro turned.

"Speak of the devil." the brothers crossed their arms.

Aya turned as well, and noticed four people approaching them, a woman, two men and a small boy. The one that had called out was a tall blond boy with striking violet eyes, he was holding the hand of a cute brunette girl, and behind them a guy that must have been 6' 4" followed with an adorable honey-blond boy clutching a stuffed pink rabbit on his shoulders.

They were all more attractive than most of her mother's famous coworkers.

'What is with Mei-chan's friends?!' Aya looked to the girl behind her.

"Your show went beautifully!" the blond at the head of the group. "Can I model for your next one?" before he could let her answer, he turned his attention to Aya. "Ah, is this a friend of yours?"

Aya didn't even get a chance to introduce herself before he knelt on the ground in front of her, bringing one of her hands to his lips, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, it's a pleasure to meet you, princess." his smile was perhaps one of the most serene things she'd ever seen.

Aya looked confused and felt more than a little weirded out by his forwardness. "Ah...what?"

"Oy, King, what have we talked about with the forwardness?" Kiiro raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mind this empty-headed Lothario, Shoujo-chan." the twins pulled her away from him, each keeping an arm around her shoulders. "He flirts with everyone, we're surprised Haruhi hasn't kicked him to the curb yet."

"I was just trying to be polite." Tamaki looked crestfallen and he wilted, clutching at the stage's curtains for support.

"Sorry about him." the cute brunette addressed her. "You must be the stylist Mei-chan was talking about, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she smiled.

"And I'm Hani and this is Mori." the kid on top of the dark-haired boy's shoulders said.

"Nice to meet you." Mori said, his deep voice the polar opposite of Hani's sugary tone.

"Likewise." Aya bent at the waist, over polite in her greetings.

"This is Aya Shoujo." Hikaru introduced her.

"She did our hair and makeup today." Kaoru explained, tucking an errant hair behind his ear.

"Wow, Mei-chan, you weren't lying when you said you were going all out." Haruhi addressed the aspiring designer.

"Of course not." Mei stuck out her tongue. "It's the first exam, after all. Anyway, I'm glad you all could make it, but now that it's over I do believe we have a celebratory appointment with the karaoke place? Courtesy of these two." her eyes were sparkling with mischievous glee as she placed a hand on each twins' shoulder.

"We never agreed to that." they replied flatly, looking back at her with identical furrowed brows.

"You don't have too." Mei grinned, pushing the two of them and thus pushing Aya as well as she was still stuck between them.

"Yay~! Karaoke~! Karaoke~!" Hani cheered as Mori followed them.

"C'mon, senpai, stop sulking so we can join them." Haruhi tried coaxing Tamaki out of his brooding, tugging at his shirt.

"Oh, forget him, Haruhi, he can wallow if he wants." Kiiro slipped an arm around Haruhi's waist, guiding her forward.

Tamaki snapped out of it, chasing after everyone else, "Kiiro! Unhand my Haruhi!" he cried. "I should be the one holding her!"

"You do love to egg him on, don't you?" Haruhi looked up at Kiiro with a raised eyebrow.

"Guilty." she replied with a wide smile.

"Okay! Okay! Mei-chan, enough pushing!" Hikaru protested, pulling away from the other three clustered around him.

"How else am I gonna make sure you guys don't skip on the bill?"

"We're rich, why would we bother?" he returned rather haughtily.

Aya felt Kaoru squeeze her shoulder, "Sorry if we're dragging you along, Aya-chan." he said with a pleasant smile.

She shook her head, "It's fine, Kaoru-san. I've had a lot of fun with you guys so far. But, I have to ask, is everyone you know so weird?" she lowered her voice, worried she might offend someone.

He grinned, eyes lighting up, "Yeah, I'm like the only normal one."

"I heard that, and I'm calling bullshit." Hikaru slung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "If I'm weird, you're weird, too."

"Besides, Kaoru-san, no one's any fun if they're not at least a little weird." Aya smiled, breaking away from the two.

"That so?" he rested an elbow on Hikaru's shoulder.

* * *

A limo was waiting for them at the curb, tinted windows and everything. Before Aya even knew what was happening she was being pushed inside, crammed between the brothers yet again.

"Tamaki, there's no way we'll all fit in the back of this." Kiiro gave the blond a withering look.

"I've had it renovated!" he motioned to the extra three seats along the right side. "In fact, we even have an empty seat!" he cheered, grinning ever wider.

"You should know by now his extravagance knows no bounds." Haruhi said with a wry smile.

"I've never been in a limo before." Aya inspected the car with interest.

"Really? I thought your Mom was a movie star?" Hikaru asked.

"I never really went to any of her red carpet events or anything." she shrugged.

"Wah~! Shoujo-chan, your Mom's a movie star~?" the boy seated across from her, Hani, asked excitedly as he swung his feet.

She nodded, "Well, she hasn't done a movie in a while now. She's in a soap opera contract right now."

The other blond, Tamaki, perked up, "What soap opera?"

Aya thought for a moment, "Uh, _Flowers of Bunkyo_. She plays Fumiko Something-or-other."

Tamaki bounced in his seat, "Fumiko Arashi?" his expression was that of unbridled wonder. "Ah! Her storylines are some of my favorites!" he cheered. "Like when she rediscovered her long-lost sister! Or the romance she had with Tadashi Matsumoto! Your mother has exceptional talent!"

Aya smiled a little uncomfortably, she'd never even seen the show, "I guess she does." she said neutrally.

The Twins kicked their friend, "Tono, you're being weird!"

"Shoujo-chan doesn't want to talk about her Mom's career." Hikaru levelled his flat gaze at his "boss".

"You've lost your edge, bringing up something so boring." Kaoru crossed his arms, tilting his head.

"Though it's no surprise our leader is a sucker for such sappy shows." Kiiro said with a smirk.

Tamaki wilted again, attempting to brood amidst the cramped car.

"Senpai, please stop sulking in these conditions." Haruhi said flatly.

Aya had to wonder why he was called "Tono" and "leader".

"We were movie stars once, right, Takashi~?" Hani asked his tall friend sunnily.

"Mhm." Mori replied with a nod of his head.

"I'm not sure you can call twenty minutes of film a movie, Hani-senpai." Kaoru pointed out politely.

"W-wait, "senpai"?" Aya piped up questioning the honorific he'd used.

"Yeah, Hani-senpai's our senior." Hikaru grinned down at her.

"He may not look it, but he's twenty-one." Kiiro explained.

The shock on her face elicited a cute giggle from the "senior".

* * *

"Ne, King, you've been up for like ten songs already!" Kiiro reminded Tamaki as he began searching for the next song he wanted to sing.

"But the selection is wider than the other place!" Tamaki bounced on his heels as he scrolled.

"We don't want to hear your ugly singing voice anymore." the twins booed. "Give someone else a turn. Maybe..." they looked around, settling on the brunette to their right. "Haruhi?"

She glared at the two, but they were already laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes.

"You don't want to?" Aya asked.

Haruhi shrugged, "Singing's not exactly my forte."

"You guys are asses." Mei raised an eyebrow at the cackling pair.

"How dare you two insult Haruhi!" Tamaki huffed. "Don't you realize you'll hurt her feelings if you tell her her singing voice is terrible!"

This only caused Haruhi to turn her glare to him, "Way to defend my honor, senpai."

He paled, "Wha! I- I didn't mean it that way, Haruhi!" he flailed.

The Twins bent double, holding their sides.

"How many feet can you fit in your mouth at once, Tamaki?" Kiiro sighed.

Hani finished his fourth helping of honey toast and hopped up to the podium, "If no one's singing, Takashi and I will do a duet!"

Mori's part, however, did not involve singing but he did back his friend up with a tambourine.

This karaoke visit was definitely the most high energy thing Aya had ever been to.

The twins were calming down from their laughing fit, wiping tears from their eyes. Once they were able to speak without giggling Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "Do you think this place has one of those juice dispensers?"

"You mean like the vendor thing?" Kaoru tilted his head.

Aya gave them a confused look, "You, uh, mean a vending machine? I think I saw one in the hall."

"Great!" they beamed, scooping her up by the arms and rushing out the door.

"What? Why am I going too?!"

* * *

"What kind of juice does Shoujo-chan like?" the two surveyed the selection of juices.

"Hmm." she popped her coins into the machine, "I think I'll just have apple." she pressed the button.

"Apple? What?" Hikaru's brow furrowed.

"That's boring." Kaoru shook his head.

She shrugged, "What's boring about apple juice? I like it."

"Is that commoner wisdom?" they consulted each other.

"Only get things you know you like?"

"Does she even count as a commoner?"

"Commoner?" she wondered aloud.

They dismissed the thought.

"We try something new every time we get something." Kaoru admitted, looking over the array of drinks with a serious face.

"Kaoru look! Spicy Mango!" Hikaru pointed out a bright green can.

Aya grimaced, "What if you don't like it?"

They grinned, "We'll just trick Tono into drinking it." they selected the weird flavored drink.

Hikaru cracked it open and tried it first, he smiled at his brother, "This is actually really good!"

Kaoru took the can from him, sipping for himself, "Yeah! Wow, who would have thought?"

Aya raised an eyebrow as they looked at her.

"Here. Try some." Hikaru plucked the can from his brother's hand and offered it to her.

"We don't have germs. Promise." Kaoru added when he saw her skeptical look.

She accepted the can and took a drink.

She nearly spit it out, "Oh my God, that's awful!" she downed about half of her apple juice to try to kill the flavor. "It's like dirt and fire! What's wrong with your taste buds?!"

They burst into another fit of giggles, "She actually tried it!" Hikaru wheezed.

"That stuff is terrible!" Kaoru admitted, covering his grin.

"You tricked me!" her eyes widened in disbelief.

"We're sorry! We couldn't resist!"

"How did you pull that off without saying anything?" she knitted her brow.

"Twins, remember?" they grinned at her. They turned their attention back to each other. "Let's go switch out Tono's drink!" they tore off in the direction of the karaoke booth.

"But what will you two drink?" she called out after them. When it was apparent that they hadn't heard her she reached into her coin purse, studying the selection in front of her again. After choosing two she followed after them.

"What're these?" Kaoru asked as she set down the two cans on the table before him and his brother.

"Orange cream and watermelon lemonade." she explained. "You guys didn't get anything for yourselves. They're a lot tamer than that nasty stuff, but still a little exotic, right?"

"You didn't have to get us anything." he smiled, examining the watermelon lemonade.

"Why'd you get two?" Hikaru eyed the cans.

She shrugged, "Well there's two of you. Besides, now you can try two things at once." she took her seat, missing the impressed look they gave each other.

Tamaki took a sip of his drink and spat it out, "This isn't my drink!" he cried, looking disgusted and confused.

The brothers tried to stifle their laughter.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What did you do?!" he glared at them, making them laugh harder.

"Senpai, you made a mess." Haruhi gave him a look of disapproval.

"Bu-but it was all their fault, Haruhi..." he pouted, gesturing to the hysterical twins.

* * *

As they were filing out Aya was surprised to find that it was already eight o'clock. She'd had a good time but now it was over she found she was a little sad. She'd really liked these people she'd met over the course of this last week, but who knows when she'd see them again now that Mei's show was done with.

Kiiro glanced at her phone as she stepped into her car, "The photos of today's show should be delivered by three tomorrow, Shoujo-chan. Would you mind stopping by my university to pick them up? I'll send Aijima to pick you up."

"Um, sure, that's fine." she nodded. At the very least she had had fun and she got the added bonus of some good photos for her portfolio.

* * *

Aya had nearly forgotten about the arrangement by the time she was picked up. She had never been to see Ouran University, but the grounds were massive and the buildings were larger. Even bigger than Lobelia had been, she noticed.

They were also _very_ pink.

Kiiro had given her simple directions to the room she was waiting in.

When she opened the door, Kiiro beckoned to her from a settee to her left. She made her way to her, not really bothering to give the room around her much thought. Kiiro produced a folder from her bag, "Sorry about not delivering these to you, I won't really be home this weekend." she admitted. "After club ends I have to catch a flight."

"Oh, it's no problem." Aya accepted the folder, stashing it carefully in her purse. "Is this your club?" she turned her head to survey the room.

Everywhere she looked, overly plush sofas decorated the room. Girls her age and older filled them, their attentions all turned to one of the few boys in the room. Here all of the men she had went to karaoke with last night were being fawned over by at least four young women each.

'What kind of people are Mei-chan's friends?' she found herself wondering for the hundredth time.

"Anyway, it was a lot of fun." Kaoru somewhere to her left was saying.

She caught sight of him and his brother on one of the sofas, surrounded of course by three ladies paying them rapt attention.

"The best part was seeing Kaoru on the runway." Hikaru said in a low tone, giving his brother a look that grossed Aya out.

"Hikaru." Kaoru pressed a hand to his cheek, blushing.

Aya's eyes widened, "What the hell is going on here?"

Kiiro sputtered, shaking with laughter.


End file.
